Eracauz
by Exontonium
Summary: A thick scheme of betrayal, sibling matters with a hint of finding Eracauz.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews all! i'll try to add one every week ( EXON &JH part take back to put more emmmotion in it

Do you know the secret of magnets? They come from a planet overlapping space-time continuum. That was called Vestroia. In Vestroia, There were continents, not only 2, but also 6! Each has different attributes like Haos for the light element, Ventus for the wind element and so on. In each continent, there were these "organisms" that were like dinosaurs, falcons, dragons and even a phoenix! One day, a scientist named Spencer Shay created space isolation device to control time. But some thing horribly wrong happened. He created a loop in time, causing these magical stones from Vestroia to enter our world in the past. Now we call them "magnets" and they can stick with a material called "metal". That's not all. Every year, there's a period of time where these "organisms" called EROCAUS will enter our world, but in a non-solid form, something like ghosts. People with no idea what is happening call that period "The Hungry Ghost Festival". Some times, they may become fond of you or other matter and stick with you known as "shadows". In the year 249703223842, Elion Shrewd, famous scientist, found these creatures. Before he cold even tells anyone, he heard sounds of cry, rain started pouring at that time, but unfortunately, Scientist Shrewd could not have the chance to hear it. He was now no more than dust. This mystery has remained unsolved until today…

In the year 24970322384213853,

These cards started raining down everywhere, even the whole world. They seem harmless enough, so a bunch of us kids started this game. Little did we know the game was happening in Vestroia, but in a life and death situation? This game was called EROCAUz…

Hello life form. I am not like you, I am an Eracaus, what you call "monster". I am sure you do not know who I am. But let me tell you a story, but if you wish to continue or not, it is your choice…

17834995 years later, the earth has become so high tech; there were Insta-spray buildings, transporting bubbles and so on! But in a cooped up apartment, a problem will come…

"Stop it! You're going to kill everyone!" "I don't care! Just a little bitterness for the world, and _IT_ will finally be revealed!" "But sir!" HIS assistant cried. But he was too late, the professor pulled the switch down and energy swirled around what seems to be a light tower except that it was short and stout, it had thin wire coiled around it. Energy started to swirl around it, illuminating each wire like a light bulb. All of a sudden, the controls went off the charts an illuminating circle of light just busted out and swiped them off their feet. Then, right after that happened, a monstrous like scream and then, silence. It started raining, but the poor duo could not have heard it.

Hello life form. I am not like you, I am an Eracaus, what you call "monster". I am sure you do not know who I am. But let me tell you a story, but if you wish to continue or not, it is your choice…

17834995 years later, the earth has become so high tech; there were Insta-spray buildings, transporting bubbles and so on! But in a cooped up apartment, a problem will come…

"Stop it! You're going to kill everyone!" "I don't care! Just a little bitterness for the world, and _IT_ will finally be revealed!" "But sir!" HIS assistant cried. But he was too late, the professor pulled the switch down and energy swirled around what seems to be a light tower except that it was short and stout, it had thin wire coiled around it. Energy started to swirl around it, illuminating each wire like a light bulb. All of a sudden, the controls went off the charts an illuminating circle of light just busted out and swiped them off their feet. Then, right after that happened, a monstrous like scream and then, silence. It started raining, but the poor duo could not have heard it...


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I have to stop for a while K?

"Yeah! Another strike! Go!" shouted Exon, swaying his sword back and forth as he slashed a wooden barrow in half.

Then, THEY came, with Marrok leading the "GANG".

Ever since Exon's father went missing, Marrok had been venting his anger all on Exon. This time, it was serious. Marrok brought an axe! He was going to butcher Exon in that small alley with his terrifying posse of bullies.

"Hey punching bag! Your Daddy's not here to wipe your butt anymore. And guess what? I'm furious today!" smirked Marrok.

"Exon… its now or never…" hissed an anonymous voice.

He knew he should, but Exon just couldn't use IT. He simply couldn't! The consequences would be unimaginably horrifying.

"You're dead, punk!" Marrok shouted, charging at Exon.

Exon picked up his sword, attempting to defend himself, but the flimsy sword was just no matched with the mighty axe and the sheer strength of Marrok's muscles.

"NOW!" screamed the voice in panic.

Everything just happened at once, and so fast, he could barely register everything that was happening. His mind flashed with images and memories…

Gripping his head, he remembered his father taking off on THE Journey, him patting his head, promising to be back quickly, the endless hours of waiting day after day by the door, all the abuse Marrok showered upon him, the incessant taunting, the mocking, the laughing, and…a _monster_!

Suddenly, his eyes turned a sharp green.

They were the eyes of a tiger hunting its prey.

"EXON!" yelled the voice again.

A bright light blurred his vision and he felt like his head was splitting apart. He moaned in pain. For a second, he felt like he was being torn into two. At the moment where Exon felt like he was going to faint from all the agony, his eyes faded back to ordinary black.

By then, the rest of Marrok's gang had run away hollering and screaming. Fear had overpowered their shallow bullying hearts and they abandoned the bully mission.

Marrok had been approaching slowly. He was drinking in the moment, the moment of power and control, and the look of fear in his cousin's eyes.

But fury at his gang leaving him because they were scared of his wimpy cousin caused him to pick up speed and dash forward.

Marrok lunged forward with a yell. Exon dodged a few shots and tried to tell him to stop, but seeing there was no hope at all and with the weapon fearfully close to his chest, he shut his eyes tight and whipped out a card.

Light comprising of different colors and varying shades, started to spill out, blinding everyone.

Grunts and shouts were heard as they closed their eyes against the brightness. But when they opened their eyes in confusion, Exon was gone!

Marrok bellowed in anger, kicking a wall.

Suddenly, a dark figured man who'd appeared out of nowhere patted Marrok on the back.

Then, Marrok too used a card, and lights splashed the dark alley. When the light, which was strangely much more purple in color, disappeared, the alley was completely empty.

Or that's what it seemed like.

A few seconds later, there was a quiet, faint, sound of light and quick footsteps.

A shadow skulked around the corner and walked away.

He had seen everything!


	3. Chapter 3

LAGGLAGG

Go to .

AN: GONNA STOP FOR A WHILE COS OF COM LACKING...

In yet another dimension, Jiang Huo was at the front of his porch, sharpening his father's sword for hunting. He chose to escape the noise and clutter inside the house, and slipped outside.

Jiang Huo had a completely different life. All his friends and family welcomed him. They showered him with love and affection and would constantly surround him.

Sometimes, he just felt so claustrophobic. He hardly had enough space, what with everybody being so involved in his life. He was NEVER alone, he thought a little bitterly, as he repeated the back-and-forth motion of rubbing the sword against the rock. Sparks flew out as the silver blade continuously made contact with the rough surface of the rock.

The cool silence of the morning was shattered as a piercing scream erupted into the air.

"The Pirates! They're here!" The old village keeper, Yao Xing, was hurrying towards him, at a surprisingly fast pace for his old wobbly legs. A look of terror was etched upon his face.

Jiang Huo looked up, and it took a brief moment for him to snap out of the daze he'd let himself relax in while sharpening the blade.

But before Yao Xing could warn the villagers again, a cold icy arrow whistled through the air and pierced right thorough his heart, resulting in him collapsing onto the ground.

It all happened in a flash. From the word "_charge!"_ to the silence that blanketed the village, it happened horribly fast.

The Pirates stormed through the village, setting houses on fire and killing any living creature in sight. Screams of pain bellowed throughout the village, as people were burnt alive in the houses.

Jiang Huo was hiding in his house with his family, in their gigantic piano (don't ask me how they got it) and hid in that small corner.

They only managed to escape for at most 10 minutes, before THEY stomped in. There were 2 of them.

One had a long scruffy black beard, eyes fierce and dangerous as a tiger's, and a relatively big nose: Scar.

The other had a long red slash across one of his eye, and looking at him was akin to seeing death was called Fei Wen.

Fei Wen snorted and took quick sweeping glance of the house, and stuck his sharp bloodied sword straight into the piano, gutting his father as if he were gutting a pig.

The shock caused them to become completely motionless.

Scar sliced the piano into two, and upon seeing Jiang Huo's mother, finished her with one quick slash, and it happened so quick, no cry of agony was heard.

A moment later, a thump was heard, followed by another.

The two were dead; their bodies slumped on the floor.

Jiang Huo was just was simply heartbroken. How does it feel like when you witness your family being cold-bloodedly murdered in front of your helpless self?

From that moment, he swore to avenge his parents.

But he shed no tears. He simply refused to let the killers see his emotions.

Slightly shaking, he reached into his pocked and light started to spill out of nowhere, similar to Exon's but much more red in the context. Suddenly, he was gone!

Scar and Fei Wen showed no sign of surprise, whatsoever.

They pulled out a speaker and announced, "Objective achieved".


	4. Chapter 4

This setting took place in complete, utter darkness.

"They're just going according to plan…

With ME pulling the strings"

" But what if they're the ones to…"

" Silence fool! I will not have two insolent brats mess with my plans…

Even if it is my own brother…"

" What if HE gets in our way again?"

"I know Jiang Huo well, he will be easily taken off… Or I will kill him myself," with that, Jiang Jian walked away, his eyes cold as ever, with a tear shed, nothing more, nothing less.

The person he was talking to take out the same green card Exon had pulled out and flipped it, but his 'aura' was much stronger.

Who is he?

(AT EXON's SIDE…)

" You finally used the Alimino," said Exon's green partner, now in the shape of a phoenix.

"You know I had to Eligram, it was my only choice or else that beast would come out again," said the much calmer Exon.

"Let's just hope we can still travel to the 18 realms again."

"Uhhhh…," said Exon "Could you explain it again?"

Eligram sighed. He then moved to an open space and used both his talons to magically open up a projection.

" there are 18 realms in this Universes. Each holds a key to a beast with unimaginable powers. 12 years ago, your father unlocked the best on earth by accident. He sealed the power into you, because he wants you to collect their powers and control the 18 realms, by making sure no power is too much or too little. In other words, he wanted you to become a keeper of power. The curse is that when you compress a beast into you, the person will die on the twelfth year of the keeper."

"So that's why dad ran away. He knew he was dying. Hoping I would forget about him…"

At this point, Exon stood up firmly and said " I shall take the task then…"

SUMMARY OF CHAPTER 5

Going to the Tiba realm in search of the twin fox Beast, Exon meets up with Jiang Huo. But will Jiang Huo help Exon on his quest. New Enemies are found New friends and SHUN??? All in chapter 5 of ERACAUZ


End file.
